


脱逃实验室

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Wade, M/M, PWP, 兽化发情, 实验室play, 狼化!Logan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: Wade经过周密的侦查与计划后，联合助手Bob远程协助，单枪匹马前往关押Logan做活体研究的实验室进行营救活动。然而，一切看似顺利的进展，在他见到兽化发情的Logan之后陡生波折……





	脱逃实验室

**Author's Note:**

> 紧赶慢赶终于赶上了！  
> 这一篇其实是产自@亡魂 某一天做梦之后提供给喵的脑洞，也是想要送给这位小可爱的生贺，祝我们姑娘笑口常开，心想事成！生日快乐！

三、二、一。  
Wade眯起眼，扣在扳机上的食指微微弯曲。  
就是现在！

破空而出的连发子弹几乎是同时贯穿了两名特工的头颅，刚交接过巡逻的二人一先一后无声倒地。  
双杀目标达成。

Wade隔着面罩暧昧地吹了一口并不存在烟气的消音手枪，将飘在背后亮粉色的Hello Kitty气球抱进怀里，脑内飞快计算着探照灯与监控器旋转交错的角度与时差盲点。  
实在是麻烦。如果只是他一个人行动，他怕是早就失去了这份谨言慎行的耐心，最差的结果也无非触发警报，仗着自愈因子，他又不是没干过这种硬闯的事情。  
但这次不行。  
倘若真引起了什么动静，他独自脱身容易，之前的侦查与潜伏可就全都功亏一篑；更遑论Logan现在状况未卜，万一他再自顾不暇，还怎么接Logan回家？  
雇佣兵向来讨厌费力不讨好的事情，他必须得把Logan一起带出来。

摆过头的探照灯将光线延伸向长廊右侧的尽头，Wade藏匿的位置与下一个路口融入短暂的黑暗，Wade弓起身做着冲刺的准备，待到监控摄像再次转到另一面——  
搞定！

Wade紧贴在凹嵌在墙壁里的金属门上，刺眼的光线几乎擦身而过.。他慢慢将手指探进贴身的侧袋，黏腻的阻力感从指节传来时，Wade才意识到，他在单枪匹马一路摸来这里的途中好像负了点伤——也不知道那张验证身份的小卡片被血污盖上以后还管不管用。  
Wade捏着沾了他体温的薄卡贴到门柄下方，原本泛着红光的位置闪过一抹绿色，他试着轻轻推了推，泛着冷光的门板分开一截缝隙。Wade小心翼翼地将怀里抱着的气球塞进门里，松开手里的细线，两只可爱的卡通猫擦着门板飘向上空，完美遮挡装在墙壁上方的监控器。他眨了眨眼，感觉到气球不再上浮之后，蹑手蹑脚地钻了进去。

特制的金属墙壁静静反射着冷光，千篇一律的灰白色铺满视野，几台繁复的仪器连接在床边，大大小小的屏幕上呈现着不同的图像与数字，闪烁的小灯偶尔滴声作响，附近的医疗架上还残留着长短不一的试管，或多或少盛着不同颜色的液体。  
只是原本应该是被固定在实验床上的人赫然不翼而飞。  
“Logan？”Wade挑起眉，“是我，你的骄傲，你的甜心，一路披荆斩棘来亲自带你回家。”某种淡淡的药剂味道弥漫在空气里，他握紧了手里的枪支，目光最后停留在角落巨大的水箱里，一步一步谨慎地朝那里逼近，“希望你还活着，尽管距离下次巡逻交接的时间还算宽裕，可保险起见我们最好还是——”

背后破空而来的劲风截断了Wade后半截话，他在脑内辨识着流速迅速做出判断，就势在地上滚了一圈，消音手枪直指向声音来源的方向。  
待真正看清所处状况时，他反而动作一怔。

是一头东加拿大狼。  
近两米长的成年狼正占据在他之前所立身的位置，近乎无机质般的灰绿瞳孔定定锁在他身上，酝着刺骨的侵略性；深黑色的外层长毛覆盖了整个背躯与肩颈，到了长而钝的下颚渐渐变为银灰，从他侧卧的角度看过去，还可以看到肚皮下面同样浅色的厚毛。  
威风，凶猛，甚至令人打脚底窜起寒意，但Wade却明显感知到它没有袭击的恶意。

“什么鬼…Wolvie-baby？”他忽地福至心灵，将枪反手扣在地上，率先结束了短暂的对峙，“呃…或许我拿错了剧本？这里看起来更像是佣兵公主与野兽的现场…”他把身后鼓囊囊的Kitty背包转到胸前，打开拉链拽出两套明显是制服的相同衣物，“好吧，看来之前的准备也用不上了，只要我一个人换就可以了。”  
“其实也不完全算坏事，四条腿起码跑得更快，而且看样子你也没失去理智。”Wade伸手拽掉黏着大腿的裤子，布料被血液渗透之后多了发涩的阻力，“你怎么…变成这个样子的？哦…怕是现在你也没法回答我，难道需要来自我的真爱之吻才能恢复？”  
宽大的狼脑袋无声无息地探了过来，温热的舌头卷住他蹭上血迹的右手，将淡色的嫣红舔进嘴里，又顶进指缝的软肉里，将整只手掌舔得黏糊糊一片。Wade有点不自在地将手缩回背后，另一只手揉了揉毛茸茸的狼头，“这是什么意思？排斥陌生气息的地盘意识？”  
黑狼像是回应他的话似的，拱进他的脖颈里，泛着凉意的鼻子贴着肌肤嗅了嗅，接着又伸出舌头舔了舔那块皮肉。它像在寻找什么，不停抽动着鼻尖，湿漉漉的舌头扫过胸膛，干涸在侧腰上的血迹更是被认真地舔舐了一圈，贴着小腹拱进了大腿内侧。粗糙的狼毛贴上已经半勃的性器，刺激得Wade打了个颤，他按住那个作乱的脑袋——再这样下去，他就要被舔硬了。

“停——我觉得可以了，让我先把制服换掉。Logan，虽然你的名号是金刚狼，但实际上Wolverine并不是狼，你知道吧？这个设定有问题…”  
他转移着话题，将制服外衣套进上身，试图夹起双腿，但黑狼强硬地挤在他的腿间，卡住了他可能动作的每个方向。这个姿势太糟糕了，可更糟糕的还有，Wade能清晰感觉到湿软的触感贴上了大腿内侧新生的嫩肉——不久之前的擦伤还没有完全愈合。他战栗着一把抓紧了厚实的狼毛，显然的是，这毫无作用，在勃起的欲望被舌头缠卷着绕了一圈时，Wade攥在手里的长毛一点点松开，弓起腰喘息起来。  
这哪是什么地盘意识，Wade后知后觉地回想起看过的动物世界，这种舔遍全身的打标记行为，根本就是进入发情的求欢征兆。

温热的舌头沥过顶端凹陷的缝隙，执着地卷起柱身打转，直到根部两侧的球也被涎水沾湿，折射出晶亮的光泽，它才满意似的放过了那里。滑溜溜的触感沿着根部一路向下，将Wade的腿拱得更开以后，抵住了后穴的褶皱。  
“等等，嘿—等等，这不是个明智的时机，Logan…”Wade撑着手肘支起肩膀，成狼抬起脑袋，一对眼眸灰沉沉地直视进他的眼睛，郁郁酿起凛冽的风暴。有力的四肢跨到雇佣兵的身侧， 一条前腿将他意欲坐起的上身压回地面。野兽本性的征服与侵占欲铺天盖地的压了下来，蛰伏在后腹短毛里狰狞的器官已经完全探出，强硬地磨蹭着濡湿的入口，Wade吞咽了一声口水，他现在开始不确定这家伙是不是能听懂他的话了，“等…就算时间上速战速决还来得及，不，哦，该死，不，我开玩笑的，好吗？你知道生殖隔离吗？而且咱们尺寸也不配套…”  
他伸手握住那根阴茎，黑狼泛着幽光的瞳孔瞬间变得热烈而危险，Wade僵持地跟它对视了两秒，当机立断地选择了屈服。他试着抬起腿侧过身，这次黑狼倒像是明白他的意图一般，妥协地让给他改变姿势的空间。Wade咕哝了一声，转而跪趴到地面上，在这种艰苦条件下，润滑液自然是想都不用想，好在他整只手掌都被舔得黏腻一片。他微微抬高腰臀，摸索着屈起中指挤进后穴——他已经记不清他到底有多久没自慰过了，更别说是真枪实弹上床，还有此情此景超乎寻常的模式。身体被一点一点打开的感觉并没有不适，却以一种微妙的方式强烈占据着他的注意力，即使那是他自己的手指。Wade凭着脑子里几乎为零的模糊记忆转动着手指，在稍微适应了一点之后，全然称不上温柔地直接又顶进了两根手指。  
这一次，他开始感觉到从指节传来的滞涩与内壁明显被撑开的异样感，他张开嘴调整着呼吸，尽力放松本能绷紧的身体，慢慢往复抽送着并拢的手指：“呼…这事过去以后，你必须得请我吃饭…唔—”  
舔进嘴里的温热物什堵住了他话尾挑起的气音，像是想要帮他分散注意力一般，Wade挑高了眉毛。长长的舌头顶开他的牙关之后，毫不客气地扫荡着整个口腔，连最里侧的牙床都被席卷而过，淡淡的血锈味从舌根传递而来。这场硬件水平相差巨大的战斗几乎在一开始就是压倒性的局面，Wade仰起头，被动地吞咽着翻搅的狼舌头。缺氧使他的视野进入短暂的忽明忽暗，等他意识到Logan与他分离时，他同时也意识到大半片后背与腰臀接触到的硬质粗毛与轻轻搭在肩膀上的前爪。  
他的身体耐操度和适应度一向都相当高，即使是鲜少被这样索取，后穴里也在这短短时间的粗糙扩张里开始变得湿热而柔软。Wade的视线垂落到银白的金属地板，深深吸了一口气，轻快而揶揄地开口道：“好的，三垒前最后一句遗言…对我温柔点，宝贝儿。”

他将埋在后穴里的手指抽离，与左手一起支撑在身侧，不到下一秒，一根炙热的、比例截然不同的硬物随即抵上了湿哒哒的入口，几乎没给他做心理建设的任何准备，直直地朝甬道深处突进。狼的阴茎前端呈尖，但越到后面越粗大，长度上相比人类也要长出许多，进而刚一开始时还算轻松地就顶开了经过扩张的后穴。但随着性器进入得越来越深，手指触及不到的肠肉也被一寸寸钉开，撑平了褶皱的穴口呈现出充血的殷红。Wade清晰感觉到不同于手指的结构逆向捅开深处的肠壁，轻而易举地碾压过前列腺，可那根从细到粗的阴茎仍没有停止往里进入的速度，轻微的钝痛几乎可以忽略不计，更多的反而是一种快要被顶穿的错觉。  
“哦…操…”他不受控制地喘息起来，喘进肺腔的新鲜氧气似乎也是滚烫的温度，敏感点被不停的摩擦而过，Wade打着颤绞住了埋在里面的性器，黑狼唔叫了一声。直到龟头顶到了肠道底部的弯头上，它才停下了伸长的阴茎继续深入的侵占，安抚地舔舐着Wade的后颈与耳朵。  
太深了。  
Wade的脸埋进手臂里，声音也跟着颤抖。黑狼开始快速地前后摆动起腰，兽型的腰力极强，它以人类难加维持的速度抽出性器，又狠狠地干进后穴里，横冲直撞，没有一丝一毫的技巧。原本细窄的肠道似乎也被撑成了不同的形状，细圆的龟头一次次戳过前列腺，深得让Wade几乎感到恐惧。犬科的阴茎仿佛天生为交配而生，耸动的性器不知疲倦地折磨着到处都变得敏感的肠壁，层层叠叠的淫肉开始讨好地分泌出透明的汁液，失去理智的快感仿佛要将他吞没，他的腰塌了下来，屁股却不自觉地翘高，紧贴着成狼毛茸茸的下腹。

“哈…我现在觉得…一顿饭太亏本了…”睫毛被逼出的生理性泪水沾作一团，Wade在模糊的视野中摇晃着，细细碎碎的呻吟叫得不成样子，他伸手撸动着黏腻打颤的性器，可怕的欢愉在体内流窜堆叠，强烈地刺激着他仅靠后穴攀上高潮。无线电咝咝啦啦的通讯声在脱掉的衣服堆里响了起来，他微微偏过头，温热的舌头便扭到他脸旁舔了过来，将狼狈的眼泪卷进嘴里，阻拦着他接听的可能。  
淫靡的液体滴落在纤尘不染的地面，积蓄的快感在大脑里不断膨胀，他胡乱地摸索着快要握不住的阴茎，请求通讯的信号已经挂断，但他也无暇顾及是否挂断。肠肉被来回摩擦的阴茎甚至有一部分带出体外，又马上被插进后穴，腹部濡湿的浅色长毛也时而带进入口。黑狼拼命地加快了冲刺的速度，重重地撞击着雇佣兵紧实挺翘的屁股，Wade的大腿都跟着痉挛了起来，他感觉到钉在体内的阴茎前所未有地膨胀起来，湿淋淋的肠肉瞬间疯狂地缩紧，却绵软地阻拦不了任何发展，只能任由它卡进甬道深处。  
腥浓的精液朝着肠壁喷射起来，岩浆一般肆意地灌溉着狭窄的腔道，Wade被烫得战栗着射得乱七八糟。卡在体内成结的性器随着射精轻微的抽送着，拖拽着敏感的肠肉，黏腻的汁液连同持续激射的精液一起，牢牢被堵在里面无处可流，不一会小腹就开始微微鼓胀起来。Wade手脚并用地想要逃走，身体却被死死联结在一起无从脱离，他反手揪扯着狼身上的长毛，喉咙里终于哽咽起辨不分明的咒骂又或者是求饶。

在膨胀的结终于退去时，他几乎完全失去了时间概念，他不确定是过了二十分钟，又或者是两个小时，堵在入口的雄性器官堪称小心地撤出体外，承载过满的混合浊液紧跟着向外泄出，淅淅沥沥汇聚在腿间泛着冷光的地面。

彩蛋：（Bobpool修罗场突然出没，预警慎入）  
浓稠的精液顺着Wade修长笔直的腿间蜿蜒留下，滴滴答答地落在脚底，他浑不在意地捡起衣物堆里的通讯器，发软的手指连通了设置好的频道。  
“Wilson先生！上帝，终于接通了，您还好吗？时间已经过去很久了，再联络不上您，我真的不知道要怎么办才行。”  
“嗯…别担心，只是出了点小状况，我们马上就走，有什么情况吗？”  
“好的，距离下次交接巡逻的时间不多了，我从这里的监控看到他们可能要提前换班。但如果现在出发的话应该没什么问题，我会随时联络您，Wilson先生注意安全！”  
“有你在真是贴心，等会见！”

Wade的声音里透着性爱过后浓烈的情欲，还有不自知的喑哑喘息。  
Bob的视线垂落在手里又一次被挂断的通讯器，电脑屏幕的微光模糊了他脸上的神情，他看了眼监控画面里的时间，弯下腰有些吃力地将什么重物拽了出来。  
赫然是两名被绑在一起的，穿着巡逻制服的特工。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇…其实可能会有后续，但因为喵仔最近接了合志稿，所以短期不要抱什么期望，会相当不定时掉落。  
> 暂时先把它当作开放性的一发完结吧（希望可以变成脱逃系列


End file.
